Impossible Things (On Hold)
by Known As Mario
Summary: A friend once told me Believe in the Impossible. So I did but as I got older and the real world became more painful, it faded. It never completely went away and I never did think that I would ever believe again... until I became the impossible myself and it only grew as more impossible things kept happening. Now tell me, do you believe in the impossible? No? Well let me show you...


_Okay so I'd first off like to say this is my first published fan fiction which means yes I have written some before but I've never really published them, also meaning I'm not really sure if my writing is really bad or not, right now it probably is because I'm incredibly tired and am also writing this at around 3 almost 4 am, so please be easy on me. I really didn't know how much I would like the Flash but here I am writing a fan fiction about the show, I will admit he is not my overall favorite superhero, Wonder Woman is, but aside from that- we should just really get started, otherwise I'll be rambling forever, haha alright lets get started shall we?_ \- **_M_**

* * *

 **Episode 1 Part I: Not Blue, Bleu**

* * *

 ** _*Eleven Years Ago*_**

 _A small lone figure clad in a faded neon blue sweatshirt, hood up, paired with ripped jeans and holey baby blue converse, slowly walks along the dimly lit sidewalk, a small scruffy brown bag in hand._

 _Nothing can be heard but the sound of feet scraping against concrete._

 _Suddenly there's a whoosh of air, a flash of yellow and then a voice calls out…_

 _"Mom?"_

 _"Dad?"_

 _The figure stops and quickly turns to the source of noise._

 _Standing in the street is a young boy looking around panicked._

 _"How did you…?" The figure quietly questions._

 _The boy quickly spots the mysterious figure, he's silent for a moment just staring, then he opens his mouth._

 _"Who are you?" "Why did you take me here?" He quickly fires. "What have you done with my parents?"_

 _The figure frowns before whipping off the neon blue hood to reveal a girl with black eyes and a mass of blonde hair. The boy is taken aback._

 _"Parents?- Look I really don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything with your parents and I should really be asking YOU that same question, who are you? No, h- how did you get here? It's like you just poof, appeared out of thin air." The girl answers back, waving her arms about like a mad woman._

 _The boy looks down, quickly realizing the girl isn't any trouble. "Oh. I just- I just thought- Well because you're here- Nevermind."_

 _He quickly looks up and walks closer to the girl, holding out his hand. "My names Barry."_

 _The girl looks at the outstretched hand cautiously before slowly grabbing it and shaking it. " Noa- B- Bleu." The girl Stutters._

 _Barry drops their hands. "Blue?" he asks "Like the color?"_

 _Bleu nods, "Like the color, except you don't spell it b-l-u-e, you spell it like its French spelling, y'know e before u, b-l-e-u."_

 _Barry nods before saying "So if you aren't the reason I'm here, why are you out here?" He looks around then curiously glances at her bag. "Did you run away from home?"_

 _She stares down at her bag, blonde hair falling into her face "I-" She hesitates then sighs. She looks up at Barry, brushing her blonde hair away from her face "I ran away from my_ _foster_ _home, th- they were horrible to me."_

 _"Oh." Barry says, he pauses for a moment before shouting, "Oh no mom, dad!" He runs off as fast as he can towards his home._

 _Bleu doesn't know why but the next thing she knows she's shouting and running after him. "Barry, wait!" What's going on?" "Please wait!"_

* * *

 ** _Today_**

It's a rainy, chilly night, Eddie and I are sat in his car. Why? I'm not entirely sure. Eddie kind of dragged me here tonight without my free will. I really wanted to see Harrison's speech regarding S.T.A.R Labs' particle accelerator and actually seeing it be turned on. I mean c'mon this is a huge step in Humanity, just imagine how many technological changes/ advances we'll see happen, how many more lives will be saved from this- Oh how amazing it'd be just to see the future start. Harrison even gave me a personal invite but I had to call him last minute to tell him I couldn't make it. Oh why did this long awaited moment have to be crushed and killed by my best friend?

"It's really exciting isn't it?" I ask as I stare into the rear view mirror tying my long black/blue hair into a messy bun.

"What is Reeds?" He asks turning to me.

"Oh you know, transferring from Keystone to _here_." I reply back with a small motion of my hands. A weird speaking habit I've always had and can't ever seem to get rid of.

"Oh please, you've had the privilege to work at Starling City and have had several run ins with the vigilante, even if it was a short job visit, what's so exciting about Central City after you've been though that?" He says with a small roll of his eyes.

"Oi! You forgot the best part of right now for Central City. The particle accelerator! Just imagine-." I begin waving my hands around while lightly bouncing in my seat.

"-How different everything is going to be after its turned on. Yeah I know you always say that and besides I'm not into this science stuff like you are." He finishes.

I stop bouncing. "Oh." I slightly pout turning to look out the windshield.

A few minutes later I perk up when I see a guy running. "Hey!" I smack Eddie, excited.

"What?" He ask slightly pained.

"Sorry, but look, do you see him running?" I ask pointing through the windshield.

Eddie smiles. "Yeah."

"He's all yours." I smile giving Eddie his gun. Just as the guy reaches the fence, climbing it, Thawne opens the door. I wait for the guy to jump off the fence then I turn the car lights on, spotlighting the mini mugger.

"Freeze! Police, or do you want to find out the hard way you're not faster than a bullet." I hear Eddie say.

"Gotcha." I smirk.

* * *

Eddie and I had arrived back at the police station after catching the guy who tried to snag a bag. I had just got out of the bathroom when I saw Joe West. The man who I owe my everything to. Before I could stop myself I'm running over to him. My black/blue hair flapping wildly around me. This is probably highly unprofessional, but I haven't seen him in quite a while, so well I don't really care right now.

"Dad!" I yell while wrapping my arms around him, hugging him from behind.

"Iris…" He trails off when he realizes the arms wrapped around him aren't Iris'.

I stop hugging him and he turns around. He frowns a second before taking a good long look, he smiles and pulls me into a tight hug. "Bleu."

"It's been too long dad." I sigh.

"You're even more beautiful then I remember, you don't have a boyfriend do you?" He lets me go.

I laugh. "No dad, my life is too hectic for a boyfriend."

He smiles. "Look at your hair." He says while grabbing a small lock.

"I dyed it as soon as I got my job at the Keystone police department. One you know me and the color blue and two I did not want to be a blonde detective, too many bad jokes." I smiled.

He laughs "And they didn't try to fire you?" He questions.

My smile widens. "Oh they did but after I proved my work on the field it was acceptable." I shrug. "No more badly used punch line jokes though."

He laughs harder. Before pausing and softly smiling "I missed you Bleu."

I faintly smile. "I've missed you too dad... Now tell me where's Barry and Iris? I've been waiting to see them for a long time now, I miss my Barry hugs and my Iris hang outs." I say looking around.

"They should be around here somewhere but I have to go my partner and I are on our way to catch-." He begins.

"-To catch the Mardon brothers." I pause." Can I help you catch them? It'll help with the people working this department into trusting and actually being more welcoming to me. Please." I finish.

He looks into my pleading eyes, before speaking he hesitates, when it comes to me he's always having an internal battle with himself. "I don't know, you know how I was about you going over seas to fight and then when you called to tell me you got a job as an officer right after you just got out. I was always worried for you. Iris and Barry always had to be there to tell me you were okay, to have a little faith in you. You know as well as anybody else all I've ever wanted was for you, Iris and Barry to be safe and for you... none of this is safe."

I sigh. "I know dad, but I've grown up, and I can take care of myself, plus three heads are better than one, just ask the fates, y'know the three women that spun, decided and cut people's string of destiny in Greek mythology, it was a great use of team work and they always seemed to work well together, maybe that could be you, Chyre and I during this mission… Okay so maybe that was a horrible connection but you should know where I'm getting at with this!"

He looks at me one more time before saying. "Fine, but I want you sticking in the back."

I pause and frown before giving in. "Okay fine. But just let me get my gun and flashlight." I say before running off.

As I walk into the main lobby way I hear a voice to my right. "-started a few weeks ago. Eddie Thawne."

I hear another say. "Oh, that's Detective pretty boy." I chuckle.

I turn my head to see a very beautiful and very familiar looking dark skinned woman and a very familiar yet fairly cute brown haired guy.

I step into the conversation. "Detective pretty boy?"

Both of them turn to look at me.

The brown haired guy stares at me scrunching his face, like he's trying to figure out who I am. Does he know me? Do I know him?

The girl replies with "That's what my dad calls him, says he actually keeps score and you are…?"

"Detective Reeds, arrived here at the beginning of the week, where my partner goes I go and vice –versa- and I gotta go." I say before sprinting to grab my gun and flashlight.

As I pass them I turn and say. "Oh and my partner." I point. "-is Detective pretty boy over there." I smile taking one last look at them. They seem so familiar... I shrug it off and run out the doors.

* * *

The car pulls up to another farm. The last one. We didn't have any luck with the others hopefully this is the farm where Mardon is.

"This is the last farm on Barry's list." Dad says.

"Wait Barry as in **My** Barry?" I ask from the back seat popping my head in between both of them. Joe nods at me. Wait wha-?

"Look I know the kids smart, but you said it yourself sometimes he's chasing flying pigs." Chyre says. I frown.

"Well let's check it out anyway." Joe says.

I quickly tie my hair up into a tight bun. "Lets do this."

Joe looks at me as Chyre gets out the car. "No you stay here and- keep watch."

I give him a look. "In _here?_ As in the car? No way, you know me and you know as soon as you leave I'll sneak out and be right behind you, so might as well save your strength and lets do this the easy way, together." I say before opening the car door and getting out and heading towards the farm.

As all three of us are searching in the barn, dad comes across a giant object covered by a cloth cover, he lifts it to reveal the getaway car, we both look at Chyre.

"Okay so there's the car but where's the bad guy...?" I whisper.

"Woah." Chyre says.

Dad replies with "Mardon."

I hear a gunshot and suddenly there's a pain in my right side. I ignore it as I run for cover just as I hear several more gunshots I look down and touch my side. It comes back wet and red. Oh god I forgot my vest. I turn around just in time to see Mardon roll off the second floor of the barn and into the hay resting at the bottom. He shoots one more time before yelling "I've got a plane to catch." Despite my injured side I run after him and so does Chyre and dad.

"What the hell?" Chyre says.

Mardon shoots two bullets, one hitting Chyre in the head, the other hitting the ground.

"No." I scream before running after Mardon, taking out my gun.

I'm shooting with the best aim I can in my injured condition but before I can fire another bullet, Mardon turns around aims his gun and suddenly there's a huge crushing pain in my skull. It sends me completely off balance and I feel the impact of the hard, wet floor , my back slightly hurts from the impact, but the odd thing is I don't black out, scratch that I should be completely dead but I'm not. How? My vision is incredibly blurry and my head is in an excruciating amount of pain. But that's it. no instant death, not even a white blinding light.

I hear a plane take off and several more gunshots. I hear someone yelling, is it at me? Oh it is and they're begging me to hang in there, to hold on but I'm giving up and giving in. I hear rain splattering all around me, I feel it soaking my clothes and its freezing. Someone touches my shoulders, warmth. Very suddenly I feel something pass through me, it's an incredibly strange feeling but its warming every cell in my body, unfortunately as quick as it comes its gone.

At this point the bullet in my head is making everything incredibly hard for me to do, but I have to do this. I manage to mumble out with a huge amount of pain and difficulty. "Da I'm sowery, Ih-."

Silence. Then I hear "Shhhh shhh, Bleubird its okay and you're going to be okay, the ambulance is on their way, just hold in there. Please hang in there. You're strong Bleu, you can do this...-"

It didn't seem like that long but soon I hear so many voices and I feel hands, I'm being lifted and when I'm put down, its on something soft, so soft, its so soft I give into the creeping darkness, welcoming it, letting it envelope me.

Oh Barry... Iris I wish I could have stayed longer to see you again, I wish I could have said goodbye atleast.

* * *

 _Annnndddd that was my first chapter, I'm sorry if it seemed bad and I'm pretty sure you have questions which in time will be answered. As the story goes on you'll be able to see her relationships with each character and how she built it and you'll see Bleu's actual character build up, gah I'm so excited! Oh and the reason why she didn't fully recognize Iris and Barry (as they didn't really recognized here as well) while they were talking about Eddie is because she didn't know what they looked like because last time she saw them they were all teenagers (19) and since then everyone kinda grew up and matured more. To start off yes I know, Bleu is a Detective, I thought might as well add a little twist in the oc fanfiction section and yes she did meet Barry when she and he were both 9 or 10 years old. Okay this author chapter ending note is bad._


End file.
